


Lonely hearts

by MangaBitch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apologies, Awkwardness, Bisexual Male Character, Blankets, Blushing, Bonding, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Brothers America & Canada (Hetalia), Christmas, Christmas Vacation, Coats, Cold Weather, Comfort, Comfort Food, Confusion, Cute, Dating, Dessert & Sweets, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Feelings, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gay, Gentleness, Healthy Relationships, Holidays, Hot Chocolate, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), I Ship It, Insecurity, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Mentioned England (Hetalia), Mentioned Japan (Hetalia), Misunderstandings, No Sex, No Smut, Peace, Personal Growth, Quiet, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Self-Reflection, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shyness, Snow, Stargazing, Stars, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Canada (Hetalia), Travel, Trust, Tsundere South Italy (Hetalia), Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Winter, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: Lovino and Matthew knew what it was like to constantly live in their siblings shadow, never recognized for their own achievements. But through each other, they could appreciate hidden perfections clouded by their own personal judgements.





	Lonely hearts

It was a dark but still night, a cold chill in the air but not a cloud in the sky. A deep blue endless ocean of sky glittered with white sparkling stars beaming down from above onto the silent ground below. The shapes, sounds and silhouettes of the nearby town seen from afar. It was a picture perfect scene like something out of a christmas or romance movie. Two lovers sitting alone far from disturbance, enjoying a night of love in just one another's company.

Their jobs had been rather distracting and intrusive lately, keeping them from being able to see each other. To which Lovino pulled a screw it moment and left to visit Canada despite his boss being a pain in the ass. Putting matters into his own hands and deciding to take some time off and finally be reunited with his lover He didn't know when he would next get an opportunity like this, so he was reaping the benefits for what it was worth. Leaving his home behind and heading straight for his lovers arms.

But it made this moment so much more meaningful, the long time apart making their reunion all the more special. Knowing that they had equally missed the company and touch of their lover as much as the other. Having tolerated phone calls, texts and video chats until now to speak or see each other until the time finally came for their reunion in person. Running into each other's arms and endlessly showering their physical affection on the other until they were content.

Lovino and Matthew were sat in silence together on Matthews porch, wrapped up safe and warm in their winter coats and homemade blankets belonging to Matthew. Sipping their hot cocoa, keeping them warm from the inside. Taking in the peaceful view together. Christmas was coming up for all the nations, Matthews' older brother was, of course, going to host his yearly party for everyone. But before then, Lovino had come to visit his lover in order to have some alone time with him. The Canadian being one of the few people he felt calm around.

Over time, Lovino had spread out and developed friendships with other nations, finding comfort in their company. He had become close to England and Japan respectively, finding them to be rather decent people. Despite being called unsociable and rude by other nations, they were rather nice people in person. It seemed much like always rumors, misunderstandings and lies had helped give them a bad reputation. People really having to get to know them in person before making a judgement.

England was not the best at cooking and could be rather stubborn, but he was not like that all of the time. He had a love of reading and had a bountiful collection of books and had an interesting taste in music, rock to be exact. The more he had gotten to know the Brit, the more interesting hobbies he managed to uncover. He was particular about whom he opened up to or became close to, due to either people having abandoned and forgotten him long ago, or fear they would use him for their own means and hurt him. He was a very ancient nation with a colourful past.

Japan had a bountiful history, still trying to repair his relationship with China to this day. He had a large collection of erotica despite trying to deny it having any inappropriate meaning. Then again, erotica had been part of art for centuries, so he didn't see the big deal about it. He also was a very intelligent person, making a great conversationalist and many interesting hobbies. He was a very sensitive man and cared deeply about the wellbeing and emotions of those around him, having been in isolation so long he developed social anxiety.

But there was someone who was closest to him of all, the only person who could rival his love for Mattie. Of all his relationships, he would always have a special bond with Spain. He loved him as a father figure, filling in the hole his grandfather had left over the years. Having taken care of him since he was a micronation, helping him to grow over the years into the stronger person he was today. However, he did wish that Spain wouldn't baby him as much anymore, given he was no longer a child. It could be rather awkward at times. But he tried to adapt and take it with a pinch of salt, that his friendship with spain would always have it's ups and downs.

Canada turned to look at his lover fondly, his cheeks pink from the cold. Wondering what thoughts were running through his beloved's mind. "Are you warm enough Lovi? do you need anything else?" he asked kindly. As a host and a lover, it was only right he tended to all his needs. It was only good manners after all. He wanted Lovi to feel as comfortable as possible while he was here. Making even more endless memories with each other to treasure in the future.

Lovi blushed, shifting shyly in his seat. Before now, he had never really been given the opportunity to try hot cocoa. He found it to be very tasty, the creamy chocolatey taste mixed with cocoa powder and hot milk. The whipped cream atop helping ease the temperature and stop it from burning your mouth. Admittedly, he was getting a little hungry but he found himself too comfortable to move. All he wanted was to sit right here and continue to watch the night sky with his boyfriend.

"No, Grazie" he replied bashfully. Mattie was such a good person it hurt, he spoiled him with every fibre of his being. His heart was as sweet as the maple syrup he had on his pancakes for breakfast. Honestly after the dinner he had made and now this hot drink, he doubted he would need to eat anything for several days with how full he was. He certainly felt spoiled by his boyfriends love and hospitality. Mattie always going out of his way to make him feel happy.

Mattie smiled lovingly, though being alone was peaceful and he could avoid any unnecessary trouble involving other nations. It really did get lonely sometimes, the endless solitude. Being in a long distance relationship with another nation really did suck sometimes. Not being able to touch your lover, having to be apart from them for long periods of time. It really took a toll on you emotionally. He had spent Christmas with England before, then his birthday with England, France and America. However, he could not see them all the time either, but thank god for social media to be able to contact them.

France had babied him for years, calling him his precious and perfect son who was too perfect for this world. Forever seeing him as this cute little boy similar to how Spain babied Lovino. Often times his affection felt patronizing and felt frustrated at how France treated him like a small child. Though he was grateful for the love that France had given him growing up, he needed personal space every now and again. But was relieved to know he could always rely on France to look out for him.

England was less patronizing and overprotective, more loving and understanding. He loved the bedtime stories that England used to tell him and America growing up. He was stern and yet affectionate, the rational and fair parent. He may not have been the best at cooking, but he loved to play in the garden he tended to as a child. So full of beautiful bright flowers that he loved to hide in or admire growing up. To this day, he was still very close to England, often going to him for advice when he was troubled about something.

Lovino however, loved to visit him. He always made time for Mattie and never made excuses. He doted on him making Mattie feel spoiled, knowing how loved he was by the Italian. But one day, he wanted to visit Lovi's nation too. His Italian blood made him a passionate lover, he always made sure that Mattie got all the attention he deserved and never felt neglected. Honestly at times Mattie got so overwhelmed he couldn't help but be a little flustered. He just wasn't used to the constant attention from someone.

Mattie gazed at his lover affectionately, his heart full of love. His lightly tanned olive skin, his big green eyes that reflected like glass in the sun, shining like jewels. His soft brown hair and those lovely pink dusted cheeks from the cold night air. He had a hot temper, but he was just a passionate soul. He was never the kind of person who hurt people out of spite, his heart was too pure. As a kid, his grandfather had always favoured his little brother Feliciano leaving him with trust issues. He loved deeply with all his heart but he was terrified of being hurt by someone else again.

But he knew how that felt, he knew that feeling all too well. Because he and Alfred looked alike, people often mistook them for each other. When America caused problems, he was often mistaken for him being blamed for his brother's antics. This caused Canada a lot of frustration. He loved his brother as much as one could love their sibling, but he did wish that Alfred would take more responsibility.

He always seemed to pick fights or get into trouble with other nations, because they looked alike people often mistook him for his brother meaning he got caught up in his brothers actions. He knew America didn't always realize how obnoxious he could be at times, he had a heart of gold and optimism somewhere deep down. But because of his other dislikable personality traits it was hard for people to see the good in him. Only himself, England and France were aware of this, due to raising or living with him.

He was glad he could spend this time with Lovi, he knew in his heart he could trust him. Because of both of their pasts, they could understand one another. Understand their pain and their trust issues, due to how others had hurt them before. They had a lot in common. Lovino caught Mattie staring at him and his cheeks darkened to match the leaf on his lover's flag. He must have had cream on his face or something to make Mattie stare so much, he felt like such a fool. "Mi dispiace, I'm not used to eating this stuff. Do I have cream on my face?" he babbled apologetically.

God here he was spacing out so much that he couldn't even consume a beverage properly. It had been such a peaceful and romantic mood that he had started to disconnect from the world around him and get caught in the moment. Part of him had even been tempted to reach out for Mattie's hand or bravely attempt a kiss. Despite them having been dating for a while, he could still be shy at times about showing affection for his lover. He tended to go with the mood and what felt right, but he got so distracted by how adorable his boyfriend was he got lost to his own imagination.

Matthew chuckled, trying to restrain making it look like he was making fun of him. Honestly, Lovi could be so clueless as to how adorable he could be to others. He would have to protect him from being attacked by potential rivals. He knew aside from himself there were others who had their eyes on him. "Non, Je suis désolé Lovi" he apologized breathlessly trying to control his laughter. He had to have the world's most naïve boyfriend at times. He had no idea of the charm he carried that naturally allured people in.

Lovino looked confused, trying to figure out what he was talking about. If he wasn't making fun of him or laughing at how he made a mess. Then what could be so funny to him? What had he been staring at? He admitted he wasn't good under pressure or in awkward situations, his emotions got the better of him and he tended to jump to conclusions. He knew Mattie never had any ill intent towards him, but his own self confidence made it hard for him to believe people sometimes.

Matthew leaned towards him slightly, making Lovino blush at the confident gesture. Matthew then reached out to wipe the cream away with his thumb before licking it off, causing the Italians cheeks to turn even darker if possible. "Your just so handsome Lovi, you're very captivating" he confessed. He admitted his French side wanted nothing more than to devour Lovino until he was crying and begging for more, but he restrained himself as to not upset his lover or make him feel afraid of him. But when the day came that he was brave enough to show Lovi this side of himself, he would not hold back. He desired all of Lovino, his body and soul to belong to only him.

Lovino didn't know what to say, what words he could use to respond. He was not used to this more forward side of the usually friendly and passive Matthew. He had to have inherited it from both that French bastard and England. Though he was a generally quiet person with a tendency to be passive aggressive, he was also a natural flirt. He couldn't find a comeback to argue with the statement, but deep down he felt Mattie was way cuter. His rosy cheeks, his honey orange blonde waves that so perfectly framed his face. His deep violet eyes that shone in the sun, that changed tone depending on his mood. That warm smile that melted your heart. He was so cute he was like an angel incarnate.

He was never good at compliments even as a kid, he always seemed to say the wrong thing. His grandpa always having doted on his little brother and neglecting him. So even after entering a healthy and loving relationship, it still surprised him how much Mattie loved him. Knowing that every loving and tender word he spoke to him, he meant every word of it. Lovino shifted awkwardly, trying to find the right words. Avoiding eye contact because he knew if he looked into those eyes his heart would explode. "Idiota, tu sei quello carino" he mumbled bashfully. How could anyone compare to Canada, he was perfect in every way.

Mattie smiled, having been in Lovino's company long enough that he now understood some Italian. He leaned against him affectionately, sipping his hot cocoa and returning his attention to the starry sky above. "I guess I'm your cute idiot then" he replied teasingly. He knew those words would rile up Lovino further, but he just couldn't help himself, he loved to see that face flush so red. But he would make it up to him later.

**No Grazie-No thank you**

**Non, je suis désolé- No, I'm sorry**

**Idiota, tu sei quello carino-Idiot, you're the cute one**


End file.
